


A Night to Remember

by graceolina37



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceolina37/pseuds/graceolina37
Summary: The theatre kids have a party of their own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this Is going to span out and kind of show the part in slow motion from a lot of different aspects and relationships. its going to span multiple chapters and will kind of focus on a new person every time. not everyone is in it now, but they will be! Its going to be fun!!!

Lilette arrived not really knowing what to expect. As she waited by the door, she was somewhat anxious just because she hasn't hung out with the other theatre kids that much before, but she was excited to be doing it now, especially with out all the football players around. And even besides that, she knew that Gwen was coming too. Lillette still felt a little bad that she had gotten the part over her, and the truth was she might have even had a little crush on her. Or a big one. But seriously, how could you not? She talented, and so, so beautiful… Lilette didn't even realize she was in such a trance until the door opened and pulled her out of it. 

The sweet smiling face of annabelle pulled her through the door and into her home. She was obviously very excited to be hosting the gathering. Once Lilette was inside she saw all of her other castmates. She was relieved that simon was already there. He has kind of been the person she clung to whenever they were in a big group like this. She was good at talking to people and making new friends, but it was still nice to have him there. She started to make her way over to him. It was only fate that he was near the snacks. 

Lilette was talking with Simon and Clark when the door opened and she saw Gwen walk in. Her breath caught a little upon seeing her, given that she looked gorgeous in the floral dress she was wearing. Even though she actually looked pretty casual, it was everything to Lilette, who was currently wondering how she had never noticed her before she started doing theatre. Lilette was pulled out of her thoughts once again when she heard Jolene yelling something.

“Hey everybody, how about some truth or dare?” 

Everyone returned her question with “yeah”s and whoops as they all got into a formation around the room that somewhat resembled a circle. It was clear that most people were at least a little intoxicated at this point, so Lilette figured that it could get pretty interesting. Everyone sat on the ground and she ended up straight across from Gwen. As if it wasn't hard enough to focus before. 

“Okay I’ll go first,” Anabelle said as soon as everyone was settled, “Harmony, truth or dare?”

“Truth” Harmony answered.

“Oh come on, dont make this one of those boring games where nothing good ever happens,” Jolene interviend

“Dont worry, im just getting warmed up first,” Harmony said back.

“Okay” started Annabelle, “who in this circle has the best...hair?” 

“It has to be Maashous,” this made the boy smile, “I mean have you seen how cute those curls are?” everyone made their comments and then settled down so they could proceed with the game.

The game went on through various people doing and asking stupid things that were both embarrassing and hilarious. Surprisingly no one had made out yet, even though Jeremy and Simon were looking at eachother like they wanted to. Finally though, after she did her dare, it was Jolene's turn to ask someone a question.

“Truth or dare…” she started as she scanned around the circle, “Lilette.”

This got Lillettes attention. To be honest she hadn't been paying that much attention to the game, due to the fact that there was something else occupying her mind. But as she looked over to face Jolene, she could tell that the girl obviously had something in mind for her. With this in consideration, she decided to play it safe.

“Truth,” Lilette answered.

“Why do you keep staring at Gwen?”

Lilette forze at this. She had no idea how to respond, and it didn't help that Gwen had looked over at her and the two were now making eye contact. How was she supposed to think when all she could see were those beautiful eyes? She quickly looked away and thought of an answer.

“Her dress. I just really like her dress.” 

“Uh-huh” Jolene said with a disbelieving tone while everyone made childish sounds and remarks. Someone even started singing “Lilette and Gwen, sitting in a tree…” to say the least it was very embarrassing, and Lillettes face was very red.

As everything calmed down and the game resumed, Lilette chanced a look over at Gwen. when she looked over, she found the girl wa looking at her already. She had a slight smile on her face, and when Lilette looked over she raised her eyebrows, silently questioning her true motives for staring at her. This only made Lilette blush more, and she looked away quickly, not wanting to be caught staring again. However, the look on Gwen's face made her question if maybe there could be something between the two of them, and it definitely made her more excited for what the rest of the party could bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simon and jeremy have a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello here is chapter two. im going to continue this and the will be more gwenxlilette and siremy to come!!

Simon was by himself over near the snacks, just eating pretzels and minding his own business. Truth or dare had only gone on for a few more rounds after the whole Lilette and Gwen thing before everyone got bored and started so other things. Simon felt a little bit bad for Lilette. She had told him that she thought Gwen was really pretty, but he thought that was just normal “girl talk”. He hadn’t realized that she might actually have feelings for her until everyone else did too. Anyway, he decided not to dwell on it too much. Both of them seemed okay. There was music playing now and some people were singing along. A few others were sitting at the kitchen table and talking. Simon was very into his people watching when he felt and another arm brush his. He looked over to see that Jeremy was now standing right next to him.

“What are you looking at?” He asked, trying to point his head in the same direction Simon had had his.

“Not much. I was just looking.”

“Ah. Are you having fun?”

“Yeah,” Simon answered shortly.

“Good” Jeremy said, seemingly oblivious to the fact that simon wasn't really interested in conversation.

It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Jeremy. Deep down he knew that was all he really wanted...but the reason that he kept pushing him away is because he just couldn't. After the kiss he was on edge about every interaction that they had. The only time they had really talked to each other before now was only during rehearsals. He really needed to just walk away now, not risk letting the conversation go further and deeper. Because if he had to talk to Jeremy any more, that would mean he would have to face his true feelings and he wasn't ready for that yet. 

Simon hadn't realized he was gripping the counter so hard until he looked down and saw how tense he was. There was really no need to be angry, he thought, because everything was just totally norma. Although he really did wish Jeremy would leave. That would make it a lot easier.

As he was looking at his hands, he saw that jeremy had his hand on the table too. He also saw that it kept sliding closer to his. There was really nothing he could do to stop it when their hands finally touched. Simon could feel the warmth spreading from the side of Jeremys hand right onto his as they stood there. Neither of them spoke. Simon acted like he was focused on his surroundings, but really all he could think about was Jeremy and how soft his skin was, and how good it felt next to his. He started to relax and loosen his grip on the counter and then moved his hand so it was covering part of Jeremys. And when Jeremy turned his hand so there palms were together, Simon did nothing to fight it. Their fingers began to intertwine when Simon suddenly heard his name. 

“Simon!” Annabelle called from the living room.

This caused him to startle and he quickly tore his hand away from Jeremys.

“Come play with us!” she yelled.

“Okay!” he yelled in a somewhat shaky voice.

Simon figured it was some kind of card game, but he really didn't know or care. All he knew was that it was time to get away. So he cleared his throat and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Jeremy behind without a second glance.


End file.
